My Light
by MetallicSilver
Summary: One-shot. femnarutoxSephiroth. sum cont. inside.He was their hero. He was loved by his people, hated by his enemies but feared by everyone. He has fallen from the grace and became the monster that everyone made him to be. He was stripped by everything-


"My light"

Summary: He was their hero. He was loved by his people, hated by his enemies but feared by everyone. He has fallen from the grace and became the monster that everyone made him to be. He was stripped by everything he has worked by them and he was left alone. She was their pariah. She was hated and feared by many but loved by few. She has risen from the ground and became a hero everyone has loved. She was given everything back that was stripped off by them before but she was still alone.

And they met….

I don't know if what if the summary is okay :P :P tell me ^_^ and I hope what I wrote here is right :)

Disclaimer: don't own naruto and final fantasy...

I hope you liked this one... Naruto is female here and Sephiroth might be OOC here but I hope you guys would sill liked it..

Please excuse my grammar and spelling and all f^_^;)

This is just a one-shot! Oh, if I get the wrong information about Sephiroth... Sorry! I haven't really watched that anime before only the advent child thingy and I haven't played that game too sooooo... Please excuse any wrong info (−＿−；）

* * *

f^_^;)

A young lady who looks no older than 18 was sitting on the window sill of her apartment. This girl has blonde hair that reaches her nape that was tied in a ponytail. Her clear blue eyes that would put the sky to shame, her small but perfect nose and those natural cherry lips that you just want to kiss senseless. On both her cheeks was a whisker like scar that, surprisingly instead of ruining her looks made her look exotically sexy. Her body fitting the look of her face perfectly, a body that would make every girl kills to have; well toned and slightly tan skinned that seems to shine every time it hits the light.

Naruto was watching the scenery outside of her window while thinking of the events that happened this past 3 years.

Many things had happen to her and her friends after the war. The war against Madara has ended 3 years ago. Everyone was able to settle down to their lives again. The great shinobi countries were able to build their villages from its near destruction from the war, the fourth great shinobi war. That war has been the most worst of all the wars that have been recorded but that war was also the reason why the five great shinobi countries had allied themselves to fight the one who had threaten their lands. After the war everything went back and peace was brought. Families, lovers and friends were brought back together.

Almost everyone she knows have already settled down with someone while she got what she always wanted, people's acknowledgement. To be known as Naruto the shinobi of konoha and not the jinjurichi of kyuubi. After the war she became their hero, their savior. Her name became world's spread; everywhere she goes she would hear her name in praises almost to the point of worship. She basked at the attention they gave her but as the time passes she grew tired of it, since they don't really know her. They only know the shinobi she was not the woman she is. Sometimes she envies her friends for finding someone because even though she is already loved and accepted by everyone she couldn't stop feeling more alone than she ever felt before in her entire life. As if something is missing in her life, something that she refuses to acknowledge because she knew she would never have _it_. So she joined the ANBU elites.

And she's been in the ANBU group for 2 years, 7 months, 28 days, 17 hours, 59 minutes and 58 seconds and still counting…

_Tick tock! _Ding!

Well, guess that makes it 2 years, 7 months, 28 days, 18 hours and 1 second….

She sighed and peeked at the tree branch just a few feet away from her window only to see two birds nuzzling each other while the other one-a male from what she can see- is giving the other a food.

"_Great, even the birds were able to find someone to share their lives." _

"Is there anything you want?" she asked suddenly, not moving from her place.

A startle sound can be heard behind her as the anbu make his appearance. The anbu in question was shock to hear that he was detected even before he appeared but nonetheless relay the message from the hokage.

"_A newbie, huh?_" she thought. Well, that explains all. She knew those who've been in that group longer that she is won't be shocked in it since they are used to it. I mean that's what you would expect for someone who defeated madara bare handedly.

She nodded absentmindedly at the anbu as he disappear, leaving her alone in her place.

She stood up from her perched on the window and disappears without leaving a trace as if she was never been there.

f^_^;)

"Yo!"

Tsunade whipped her head at the owner only to see her most favorite ninja, smiling in that perfect copy of kakashi's smile.

She smiled softly. "Brat, what did I said about the windows?" she asked with a raised brow.

The young girl hummed thoughtfully. "Not to use it to get here"

"Then why are you always using it? I swear you're worst than Jiraiya before"

"But it's _waaay_ cooler than the door, baa-chan" the girl whined as she walked in front of her desk

A loud crack on the table and a fuming hokage leveled a glared at the girl. "Its hokage, you ungrateful brat!"

"Whatever _baa-chan~_" the girl answered nonchalantly with a wave of her hand

The hokage glared harder but sighed in defeat in the end. "Naruto, I have a mission for you"

That got the girl's attention as she straighten her stance like a good soldier and listen to her intently.

"I need you to go to the border of the western gate and investigate something for me"

"Why me, hokage?"

Tsunade slid a piece of paper in front of Naruto and let her read it "Because you are the only one I know who can deal with whatever is there"

Naruto raised a brow at her hokage as she waved the paper a little "A comet?"

"That's what the witness said"

"And you want me to have a look at it?" looking at the hokage in disbelief

She nodded and leaned forward. "But don't go near too much. 3 of our men was killed when they got too close with it"

"What happen?" she asked curiously

"According to the survivors when the 3 chunin came near it. They said it just came alive and attacked it" she leaned back "Some kind of wind attack"

"Came alive?" both naruto's brow shot upward

She sighed tiredly. "That's what they said... I don't really know myself, either. The survivor won't tell anything just that it was alive"

The young kunoichi stared at her and nodded as if she has decided something. "Very well, I'll be looking at it"

She nodded "The location is 3 miles from the first post in the western border"

Naruto gave a curt nod and turn to leave.

"Oh, and naruto"

The girl looked at her from her shoulder. "Be careful or so help me kami I will drag you here and put you in desk work for the rest of your life" she said with a dark glare

Naruto force a gulp "You're kidding right?"

Tsunade just answered her with narrowed eyes and a glower.

"Right! Gotta go!" Naruto answered and disappear as if she was never in the office.

Tsunade just sighed and turn to watch her village with a worried expression and muttered softly. "Just what am I going to do with you, naruto"

f^_^;)

"Stupid baa-chan threatening me into work desk" she grumbled as she jumped from tree to tree, trying to locate this 'comet' or in her words overlarge rock and before she could grumble again, she saw the comet lying innocently in the middle of a pond.

_Da-thump_

She jerked her head as she heard-no- _felt _the beating of the comet. She jumped down near the pond and squinted her eyes to get a better looked-_not liked she need to-_ at it.

_Da-thump Da-thump_

As she neared the comet, the beating became erratic until a very strong wind hurling towards her in sharp waves. All trying to cut her into pieces just like what it did to the other ninjas but only managing to whip her bangs and clothes away.

She smirked. _'Did it really think it can kill me with wind? Who have total control over it?..foolish'_ she shook her head as red chakra began to build around her shoulder, forming a pair of arms.

"Let's see what's inside of you" and ordered her 'arms' mentally to break the comet in half but what she saw was not what she anticipated when coming here.

A man (which is obviously from the *cough* _thingies _*cough* in between his legs) was lying inside the 'comet', unconscious. The man was naked as bright as day, showing the perfect skin and well sculpture body that would make any woman drool (including her although reluctantly) at the sight. His features were even perfect, those unworldly beauty that you can only dream-_no!-_ imagine a god can have.

'_By gods! That beauty should be illegal! Should be a crime! It's not right to have such beauty and to a man no less!'_

She stared back at the man trying not to look down. '_He's a fucking sex god!'_

She shook her head rather violently in order to take off naughty thoughts and started to grumbles at how 'unfair life is' and 'stupid hormones' and many more.

'_Focus! I need to cover this guy_ _or I might rape him'_ she whimpered at her thoughts again but none the less continues with her job. As she finished her, she summoned 2 clones and ordered them to carry the guy.

She sighed. But if she was to be serious she would say that she was drawn to the man, not because he is overly handsome but something much deeper. Like they have a connection to each other, something she could not describe.

'_Better take this to baa-chan' _This is going to be a long day…

F^_^;)

_Darkness…._

_Never ending darkness….._

_This unbearable hollow feeling is suffocating…_

_But he guess he deserve it from everything he have done…_

_He just wants to end this…_his_ existence…._

"I'm serious, baa-chan…"

_Voices?_

"It's dangerous! We don't have anything from this man! Other than he came from the 'comet!"

_What's this? What's happening?..._

"You said it you're self, baa-chan. I'm the only one you know who can be in his level"

_Where am I? Where are you?..._

"I refuse!"

"Baa-cha—"

"Hokage-sama, it's no use. You know how stubborn naruto is when she has put her mind to it already"

"Heh, thanks sensei!"

"Gah! Do whatever you want brat but I better receive weekly report from you or else…"

_What's happening? Why can't I open my eyes!_

"Sir, yes, Sir! I'll take good care of him!"

_Are they…Are they talking about….me?..._

F^_^;)

She sighed as she looked at the man lying down on her spare room.

It's been 3 month since she found him and brought him to her little apartment to take care while he's still in a coma. Everyday she would check on him just to see his condition if there's any changes but so far it remains the same, leaving her a little disappointed but still refuse to give him to the hospital's care. There's just something in this man that made her feel connected to him, something that drawn her to him and she would find it even if it's the last thing she do!

She sat down next to the man and gave him another look but smile softly in the end. "Hey, there" and let her fingers ran through his beautiful long silky silver hair. "Gin"

She grinned, feeling proud of the name that she gave to the sleeping man. She got that idea after looking at his hair, his silver hair and since she don't know the man's name she have started calling him 'Gin'. Every since she have taken care of him, she have started talking to him even though he never response, just like now.

"How are you feeling?" she asked still continuing with what she was doing.

"Are you comfortable? Do you want me to put more pillows?"

"How was your day?" and chuckled at the silly question. "Anyway, my days okay….the usual everyday boring stuff" she sighed.

And she continued her daily routine before she retires for the day…

f^_^;)

"Hi! How are you today?"

_It's her again…_

"Hey, Gin. I have something to tell you!" the voice said excitedly.

_That name….Gin…_

That was the name she gave him. Gin. He doesn't know why she named him that but he could only guess that it's because of his silver hair. The first time he heard her talking to him was 7 months ago. Yes, 7 months ago and he was every much aware of everything that's been happening to his surrounding especially the girl who's been taking care of him. The girl have always been with him ever since he 'woke up', caring and talking to him as if they have known each other for a very long time and for that he would always struggle to open his eyes whenever she's close. He have long yearned to see her with his eyes, to know what she looks like but another part of him also feared to open his eyes for he is afraid of what her reaction will be once she saw his eyes. Everyday he would ponder about it and everyday he would fall into depression but everyday she would lift his spirits, unknowingly.

Just like now…

"Guess what!" the girl giggled merrily "I'm gonna be a godmother AGAIN!" he could feel the girl rocking back and fort from her seat and as always continued with her one-sided conversation.

"Remember Sakura? Right! Right!..well, she's due this month and I can't wait to see their baby"

"I wonder what she'll look like? What do you think, Gin? Do you think she'll have her mother's hair? I think she will….hmmm…I just hope she won't take her father's eyebrows!" and the girl laugh out loud

_he smiled and closed his eyes, breathing on her sweet scent__ while listening to her.._

"Oh! Also Hinata's pregnant again….men! kiba's sure fast..they have 2 babies already for what…hmmm…3 years? Yeah!" she continued excitedly

"Gaara and his siblings came today and as usual with shikamaru with shiki jr" she chuckles as if she remember something "that boy not only looks so much like his father but also his personality…I feel sorry for temari for having such a lazy ass man as her husband but I feel MORE sorry for shika…even know"

The girl sighed. "It seems like everyone have finally settled down…Have found someone to lived with for the rest of their lives" the girl's voice sober "Heck, even Ibiki have found someone"

"I still can't believe sweet innocent ayame nee-chan married him, that sadistic bastard but on the second thought…Ayame nee-chan can be scarier than him when she wants to" the girl shudder at one particular memory of her childhood.

"Guess, it's just you and me now, huh?" and let her fingers ran through his hair and forehead.

She stand up and pat his cheek softly "wake up soon so I have someone to talk to" the girl walked away from his bed and turn off the light.

"Good night" and he was alone once again.

He lay there motionless, thinking of everything that has happen to him and about the girl. He already knows everything about the girl, since she has already told him about her life but he knows that she hasn't told him everything. He could feel it whenever she talks about her past, the deep loneliness. He wants to know more about her, more than what she have told him but at the same time he was scared. He never felt like this before, this unbearable disgusting feeling of fear. Fear that she'll push him away once she found out the truth about him.

Those were his last thoughts as he drifts deeper in his mind.

f^_^;)

"Morning, Gin! How was your sleep?" naruto asked as she fix the man on the bed.

This also was one of her routine, her morning routine. She continued to talk to the 'sleeping' man while cleaning his room. It won't be good to make his room dirty or he will get sick especially when he's weak right now.

'_but honestly even though he's been in coma for almost 7 months…'_ she looked back to the man, taking in his appearance. _'he still look the same from when i found him'_ she shook her head and turned her back to the man and start pilling the cabinet with clean blanket and sheets when she felt movement from behind her. She froze and slowly almost mechanical she turns her head.

f^_^;)

_She's here again…_

He was 'woken up' from his 'sleep' when he heard the familiar voice of the girl and once again tried to open his eyes to see her but this time instead of being pulled back or feeling like his eyes were glued like every time he tried, his eyes open. He closed it immediately when his eyes were assaulted by the bright light coming from the window beside him, blinking slowly to adjust he looked around until his eyes landed on the girl's back. His hands unconsciously griped the fabric making a soft shuffle and watched as the girl's back tensed and slowly the girl turned towards him, his heart beating erratically as he waited for the dreaded response of the girl. Waiting for the scream and looked of terror but instead her eyes brighten and gave him a bright smile.

"You're awake!" the girl-no- woman bounded to him and stared at him intently or more like stared at his eyes.

She opened her mouth and readied himself to her response about his eyes. _'She'll be afraid'_

"Wow, you've got really pretty eyes!" The young woman exclaim while pointing at him.

His eyes widen. That was not the response he was expecting from her. He watched bewildered as she continued to chat with him excitedly. Thoughts running rapidly in his mind, thoughts of why?

Why was she not afraid?

Why was she not reacting to what other people usually react when seeing him?

Why was she so happy seeing him?

And why did she save him when she knows he's not normal?

Why?

Why?

"Why?" _Why are you not afraid?_ He asked aloud his voice hoarse from not using.

she stopped abruptly and stared intently at him then blinked. "Why should I?" and the girl gave him a water from the table and let him drink after that he continued.

"Because I'm different"_ because I'm not normal I'm a monster, a demon_ he said as if it was a common fact

"So do I" _ we're both the same_ she smiled melancholy "but that's what makes us unique" _but we're still human no matter what_

"are we?" he asked as he quirked his eyebrow

"oh, stop sulking" _ stop wallowing in your misery_ she chided at him softly "beside, that what makes life great" _ don't give up life. It's worth it. Trust me_ she beamed at him

she stood up and dusted some imaginary dust on her person "Well, I'll let you rest." _ Think about it_ "If you're hungry" _if you have decided _"just tell me"

And she walked away but as she neared the door, he called out.

"I'm hungry" _I have decided_ "can you help me stand?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of his self. _But will you help me?_

"Oh, I don't know…you're a pretty big guy. I might not be able to hold you long but Oh, well I'll try" _It won't be easy. There will also be a time that you'll have to face difficulties by yourself but I promise to stand beside you_

"I'll try not to squish you too much" _I hope I won't be a burden to you _he gave a small smirked.

"Whatever" _Don't worry about it_ she smiled and shook her head, walking toward him. "Here take my hand" and offer her hand and shoulder to him.

He grunted as he lifts his self away from the bed and began moving.

"Slowly... Take it easy... Good" _That's right. Stand up, walk forward with your chin held high and show them what you're made of_

and they slowly move away and toward the door, one step at a time. No one made a noise and just settled in the comfortable silence. When they neared the door, the silence was broken.

"My name's Sephiroth" _Thank you_ he murmured silently besides him _and I trust you_ he added to himself silently.

He wasn't sure if she was able to pick up the other meaning behind his words when he didn't get any response to the young girl but when he turn to looked at the girl, he almost stumble with his own feet, her eyes conveying a silent message.

_You're welcome and I'll never betray your trust. That I promise._

His eyes widen at the sight. No one has ever done that before. Not even his long time companions have ever shown such deep emotions for him. It almost made him cry and for the first time in his life, he smiled. Not the smile that promise pain and suffering but a real smile. A small soft smile but a smile nonetheless.

He nodded to her and face forward as they stepped out of the door. He knew then that his life will never be the same and it's all because of this little slip of a girl.

_This time it will be different_

f^_^;)

A lone figure staring at the starry night on the edge of the sliding door glass with long pure silver hair that reached his thighs, wearing only a black cotton pants leaving his upper body expose for the world to see. His face and body carved to its perfection that would make even Adonis die in envy but the most striking thing with this person is those beautiful pair of ice blue eyes with a swirl of green that seems to glow eerily at night, just like this night.

"Sephiroth?"

This person now identified as Sepiroth, blinked and turns to looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing still awake at this time?" the same sleepy voice asked from the king sized bed, beneath those overly large comforter.

"Just thinking" he answered

"About what?" this time the person's head poked out of the comforter.

"About the past, how I met you" he shrugs as he turns to face the person on the bed.

A slightly tan skinned arm poked out of the comforter, beckoning him to come. "Come, let sleep. It's still 2 in the morning and we'll be busy tomorrow" and the person groan when the person remember something. " Gah, the paperwork"

He chuckle and lie down beside the said person. "Have you ever regretted taking the position?" he asked

"wha-? No way!" the person huffed and turns too looked away "No matter how many the paper works are, I still love my position. It's my dream, after all." "Anyway, let us not think about it, it's just in the past now"

He smiled as he took in the person's appearance. She was beautiful no matter what the other might think. '_Maybe there really is a God to bless him with so much when he never once did anything deserving for…'_

_She was his light...  
His savior...  
His friend...  
His lover...  
His wife...  
_  
He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing the swelling belly. "I can't wait to ravish you again my love" he whispered as he bit her earlobe.

"Hush, love or lucrecia will hear you"

He looked over on the other side of his wife to find a smaller bundle curled up to her side, silver hair peeking out of the comforter.

_And the mother of his children_

He smiled and said teasingly. "I'll be quite, I promise"

"shut up and go to sleep" she mumbles grouchily

He covered his face as he chuckled quietly.

_Oh, yes life is good. Life is indeed great._

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

okay, folks! I hope you enjoy it ^_^ and sorry if the story is a little messed up specially at the near end…you know, the second meanings…I'm not very good at it.._soooooo_ I hope you won't mind ^_^ thanks!


End file.
